The Cursed Umbrella
by aishitelu
Summary: She waited, months, years, and soon decades passed. She still waited at the cliff holding the umbrella. On the day of her death, the umbrella was found lying on the cliff opened by itself. Rumor is that the soul of the maiden is trapped inside of it.
1. Chapter 1 The legend

The Cursed Umbrella

Chapter 1: The legend

The bed made a whining squeak noise when the child bounced on top of it continuously.

"Come on little lady, it's time for bed." The man reached out his hands in attempt to bringing the girl down.

"But uncle, I'm not tired. Please don't make me go to bed yet pleaseeeeee." The girl plead while doing her best convincing pout. The uncle looked away from the pout knowing that he'll lose if he look at it, but couldn't help starring into those huge innocent brown eyes. Sighing, the man gazed toward the hanging clock which read 9 o'clock pm, still early. Turning his gaze back towards the still pouting girl, he let out a gentle smile across his aging face.

"Okay, how about this uncle of yours tell you a bed time story." The girl's face lite up and immediately tuck herself in the bed, getting comfortable before looking towards her uncle with excitement showing all over her face. The man chuckled at the action before clearing this throat.

"Alright then. This story took place not too long ago from now. Around 30 years back. It all started on that raining day."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･

Clouding the once bright sky, darkness creeped up and roared while rain heavily poured down towards the ground. The once crowded streets was now empty as the people were forced to bolt either towards their destination or shelter since the rain unexpectedly crashed down on them. The area resembled a ghost town except for a lone figure.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha cursed under his shaking breath while running down the empty street with his bag over his head, which poorly provided shield against the unforgiving rain. His home was still a good mile away from here and the rain doesn't seem to be lightening up anytime soon. At this rate, if he doesn't find shelter or at least a decent coverage, he's bound to catch a cold. Glancing left to right, he cursed once again noting how all the stores were closed because of the late hour.

"Stupid coach, keeping us in for hours!" Inuyasha shivering worsen when he felt the wetness seep onto his baseball uniform making it cling to his skin.

Taking a turn, Inuyasha finally spotted a corner store with a lighted sign reading OPEN. "Score." Beaming a huge smile, he ran towards the only shelter. The bell jingled when the door was pushed open indicating that a costumer has enter the store. The old lady behind the counter gently placed an object back to its case and looked up at the soaked Inuyasha.

"Welcome to Shikon Jewel shop. My name is Kaede. What is ye searching for?"

Inuyasha wasn't paying much attention to the old lady since his concentration was more towards the store which was oddly shaped similar to a hut. Walking in deeper, he noted the ancient feudal era theme surrounding in the store, ancient antique, weapons that can be seen used by people in the history textbook. Inuyasha spotted a rusty swords and felt attracted to it. There was nothing special about it compared to the other fancy weapons that were displayed beside it, but he couldn't help admiring it. His attention was bought back to the owner of the shop when she walked over the counter. Heck even the old lady looked like she was from the feudal era with the odd priestess outfit she's wearing.

"I see ye has taken a liking to tetsusaiga." Kaede took a hold on the sword and held it near Inuyasha. "Would ye like to hold it?"

Iunyasha eyed the sword and slowly reached for tetsusaiga. A loud roar made him halt as it echoed loudly through the sky. Inuyasha looked out the window and noticed if any possibler, the rain increased heavily. Remembering the reason why he came to the store in the first place, he looked back at Kaede.

"Hey old hag, do you have an umbrella?" Kaede frowned at the nickname and placed tetsusaiga back on the case. She then went to the back room and after a min or so, emerged back with a red umbrella. The umbrella was crafted by bamboo and mulberry bark and was a waxed and lacquered parasol. The umbrella was plain with no design illustrating a gloomy feel to it.

"This here is a cursed umbrella. It has a sad history behind-"

"Yeah yeah a cursed umbrella, whatever. Can I just get it? I want to go home soon so I can eat my ramen, I'm starving." Inuyasha impatiently interrupted the old woman and made a grab for the umbrella but was smack on the arms with it.

"Ye is too hash. This umbrella is not to be mess around with; tis the reason why it is wrapped securely. Now be quiet and listen to it's legend." Inuyasha scowled when his stomach made a growling sound. Ignoring that, Kaede started the story of the umbrella.

"The legend of this umbrella is rumored to be about a sad story of a couple. The couple was living happily together, they were to be wedded soon. However, they were force to separate when the male was force to participate in a war. The day was raining similarly just as hard as today when he was to be shipped off. Before bidding their adieu on the cliff, the male handed his _fiancé_ the umbrella and promised to return, then left towards the battlefield. Believing in those words, the woman returned everyday at the same location holding onto the same umbrella. She waited, days passes, months passes, years passes, and soon decades passes. No matter what weather be it rain, storm, snow, she would always be there, waiting. Even with her last breath, she still went to the cliff holding the umbrella. On the day of her death, the umbrella was found lying on the cliff opened by itself. It is rumored that the soul of the maiden is trapped inside it. That very umbrella is the same one that I'm holding on to...EH?" Kaede looked down at her empty arms that was once holding onto the umbrella and the long gone Inuyasha with it.

"Ye does not know what ye has gotten himself into. This won't be the last time ye will be stopping by." Sighing, Kaede grabbed the antique and continued polishing it. "I should really stop getting too into stories and pay more attention."

"Heh, who actually believes in those mumble jumble nonsense." Unwrapping the ribbons that bond the umbrella together, Inuyasha ran with the new umbrella over his head. Inuyasha grinned when the idea of eating a huge warm bowl of ramen when he gets home popped up. Lost in his fantasy paradise of ramen, he failed to notice the slowly glowing light that elluminated the umbrella. Inuyasha finally started taking notice as the glow became blinding. He slowly dropped his arms that were shielding his eyes when the light dimmed down. Inuyasha's eyes widen when he spotted something or someone next to him. The figure was surrounded by the dim glow and judging by the long hair and small figure, it was a girl.

"Ahhhhhh What the hell." Inuyasha throw the umbrella towards the ground backing away and crossed the arms in front of his face in a guarded pose while blocking his vision. After waiting a good 10 sec and noting that nothing has attacked him, he slowly lowered his arms and opened an eye. Gone...there was nothing there. Inuyasha looked around trying to find the girl, he swore that he saw her. After looking around for a min, he gave up when his stomach once again growled angrily about the lack of food.

"I must be hallucinating with the lack of ramen." Blaming it on that, Inuyasha picked up the discarded umbrella and made a dash towards his home. The loud roars of the sky and the loud tapping of running feet over-layered, making him miss the soft whisper near him.

'I've been waiting for you.'

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･

"And that it for today. Time for bed." The man stood up and tucked the cover over the little girl.

"B-but, you can't just leave it at a cliffhanger. That's mean...you're so evil!" The man chucked at the comment.

"Don't worry. If you'll be a behaving good girl and sleep, I'll continue it tomorrow night. But for now it's sleep time." The uncle kissed his niece's forehead.

"M'kay. Nighty night uncle." The little girl yawned sleepy and slipped into slumber.

"Nighty night sweety." The uncle flipped the light switch off and exit the room closing the door behind him. The man walked towards the kitchen and brewed some earl tea. After making it, he took a long sip hoping it would calm him down. Reminiscing back at the story always leave him feeling a mixed emotion. It was sad to think back about it but his guts feeling believes that at least she should have the privilege of knowing about the story.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･

Yayy new story. I've noticed the shortness of the first chapter and apologize for it.

But I would like to know what people think about this plot and see if it's worth continuing.

The fate of this story depends on you guys, so please review and tell me what you think. Pleaseeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2 Stalker!

"Trick or Treat!" The little girl was dressed up in a red and white miko costume that were worn back in the feudal era.

"Well aren't you the cutest priestess I've ever seen." The man said. He then looked up when he saw her parents coming up to him.

"Hey there." The couple smiled back at the man.

"Thanks for taking care of our daughter tonight. Are you sure it's not a bother?" The daughter shook off her mother's hold and ran towards her uncle.

"Nah, it's no problem. We get along just fine." After saying that, he lift up his niece and placed her on his shoulders. She started giggling.

"Right?" The girl nodded her head enthusiastically agreeing with her uncle.

"Alright then, you be a good girl now. Don't cause trouble for your uncle." The mother kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Okie Dokie. Bye mom! Bye dad!" The both of them watched as her parents walked out and drove off into the dark night. He then looked up at his niece.

"So you ready for the hunt for candy?" The girl jumped off his shoulders and pounced to the door.

"Let's do this!."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜Later that nightﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜

"So uncle, what happens next in the story?" Any hope of tucking the girl in to sleep was futile. She was hyped up from the sugary treats.

"Okay okay settle down. I'm not going to start the story unless you sit down on the couch." The girl immediately jumped onto it and stared wide eyes towards her uncle.

"Hmm, let's see where we left off."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･

Inuyasha groaned when the sunlight beamed down on his faced through the his window's bind. His alarm clock beeping nonstop besides his bed. After a futile attempt to ignore the sound, he finally got up from his covers and glared at it. It glared back with it's bright red numbers reading 7:50 am. Inuyasha rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and looked at the clock again, 7:51 am.

"Shit! I'm late" He jumped off his bed and ran to his bathroom. Not having enough time, he stuck his head under the faucet brushing his teeth and washing his hair simultaneously. After the morning routine was finished, he grabbed his bag and umbrella, not taking the risk of it raining without warning like yesterday. Grabbing a toast from the kitchen, he took off to school.

"Naraku"

"Here"

"Kikyo"

"Present"

"Miroku"

"Yo"

"Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha?" Everyone looked up when the door banged open with a panting Inuyasha leaning again the door frame.

" **Here!** I'm here. Don't mark me late." The professor gave him an annoyed look.

"Well good of you to join us Mr. Takahashi. Wouldn't want the star baseball player to be dropped out of the game because of obsessive tardiness now do we." The girls in the class giggled at the comment. Inuyasha merely grinned with pride and walked to his sit. The class went on as normally till it reached break time. Inuyasha buried his head in his arms to tried to catch some sleep.

"Dude, why were you almost late today?" Inuyasha glared at the voice that interrupted his nap.

"Gah Miroku, can't you see I'm trying to catch some Z's here. Didn't get any last night cause of a sttupid dream I kept seeing." Inuyasha groaned with his head still in his arms.

"Hm, a dream? What's it about?" Inuyasha sat back up knowing that his best friend wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Well there was two dreams. In my first dreams, everything looked all old aged, like those era from history books. I was at a cliff with this beautiful girl. Strange thing was that in the dream, it felt like she was an important special person to me but I don't even know the chick. I couldn't hear anything but it seemed that we were talking to each other. The only thing I heard was when she said I'll be waiting. And that's how it always ends."

"And the second one?"

"That one was back to our time. It was raining hard and I was running home holding a umbrella. Then there was a flash and a ghost popped out! I can't really remember much and I don't want to remember that dream. It was creepy." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back in a reassuring gesture.

"It's just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha rubbed his face to try to forget about his dreams. He then got up from his seat.

"Yeah you're probably right. Gotta go to the locker for a sec." Inuyasha grabbed his belongings and walked through the hall. Before reaching to his locker, he made a detour to the restroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face.

"_I'll be waiting."_

The whispering voice ghosted around his ears. Inuyasha paused when he felt a presence behind him; his whole body froze from fear. The back of his hair stood on ends as goosebumps formed. He didn't dear to look up in the mirror, judging by all the horror movie he watched, the outcome of it would always end horribly.

Inuyasha willed his body to peek up at the mirror. Everything was blurry because of the water that was still dripping down his eyes but there was definitely something there , he almost screamed when he spotted a figure behind him. Inuyasha grabbed the nearest object which was his umbrella and spun around, ready to defend himself against the attacker.

...Nothing

Inuyasha searched the bathroom and was indeed alone. He dropped his arm quickly, realizing that if someone were to come in and see him wielding a umbrella, he would look like a ridiculous fool. He turn back to his reflection

'I'm losing it. Come on Inuyasha, can't let a stupid nightmare get to you.' He took a deep breath and walked out the lavatory.

Once reaching to his locker, he opened it and dumped his books in. He paused and eyed the umbrella he was still clutching. Something about the umbrella had a mysterious air surrounding it. Maybe he should had listen to what the store owner was saying to him last night, but who had the patience to listen to a old hag speak nonsense. He left right when she started her story that night.

He dumped the umbrella into his locker and slammed the door shut. Whatever it was, he'll deal with it later. He smiled to himself. Problem solved.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜After schoolﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･゜

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped when he heard the high-pitched voice calling out towards him.

"Oh hi Kikyo. Wassup?" He waited till the girl caught up to him.

"Inuyasha, can we walk home together since you have a umbrella? I forgot mines." Kikyo blinked her eyes rapidly putting on her charms.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a umbrella on me."

"Oh dear you can't lie to me. It's poking out of your bag." Inuyasha looked down at his bag and indeed it was there. Inuyasha took it out and narrowed his eyes at it suspiciously. He'd swore he locked it up in his locker. How did it get into his bag?

"So let's go home." Kikyo clinged onto his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"Wait Kikyo, sorry I can't. I got baseball practice to go to now. Here, just use my umbrella." He gave the umbrella to Kikyo and looked up at the weather. "It's only sprinkling at the moment, I can manage without it. Walk home safely, bye."

"But...but." Inuyasha walked away from her and towards the gym. Kikyo was a sweet girl and all, but all the flirting was getting annoying.

The coach was being merciless, the team was forced to run 20 laps in the cold. To make matter worse, the once light sprinkle has formed into heavy pouring rain.

"Shit, stupid abnormal rain." Inuyasha cursed with Miroku beside him while they watched the rest of their teammate finish their laps

"What are you complaining about, at least you have a umbrella."

"The term is had an umbrella. I lend it to Kikyo." Miroku laughed.

"Well isn't she the lucky one. Your fan girls would probably faint to receive something from you." Inuyasha puffed at the comment but grinned nevertheless from pride.

"Listen up! We have a game coming up soon. So don't let your puny teenage body get sick. Now get going you lots."

"Tsk, if coach doesn't want us getting sick then he should stop making us run in the stupid rain." Inuyasha gave the back of his coach the finger.

"But he's right, you might catch a cold if you walk home under this weather without coverage. Do you want me to walk you home? I have a umbrella in my bag."

"I ain't no girl Miroku, I don't need to be walked home. I'll be fine, see ya tomorrow." Inuyasha waved at his bud and left the building.

Maybe he should have taken Miroku's offer. Throughout the 5 minute conversation between them, the rain if possible was pouring cats and dogs. What happened to the harmless sprinkles from before. Inuyasha tossed his bag over his head and ran out in the rain. He stopped when he felt something felling out from his bag. Inuyasha bend down and examined it. His eyes widened in shock, it was the umbrella.

Curiosity and frustration getting the better of him, Inuyasha slowly picked it up and opened the umbrella. The Bright light blinded him again and the lady from his dreams appeared. The sight of the lady was simply breathtaking. She was wearing a beautiful red kimono, her long hair pined up with exquisite upscale _hair pins_ designed in the style of the traditional Japanese hair accessories , if it was the fact that she was floating, Inuyasha would had blushed from the sight.

"Ghost!" Inuyasha fell on his ass and throw the umbrella with a good distance between them; staring at it with disbelief. Instead of it disappearing like in his dream, the 'ghost' merely picked up the discarded umbrella, lifted it over her head and walked up to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up from the wet ground and distanced himself with the approaching figure.

_'I've been waiting.'_

Inuyasha's eye widened to a impossible length. It wasn't a dream.

"G-get away from me." Inuyasha turned and sprinted down the road. The adrenaline pulsing into his vein giving him the extra energy to speed off. He slowed down a bit after running for a few minutes to see if it was still following him.

_'But I've been waiting for you.' _

"Shit!" The ghost was hovering behind Inuyasha. He kicked off and started sprinting again. "Oh My G!" Inuyasha watched in horror as the ghost floated, matching the same speed at his sprint.

"Stop following me. Y-you . . . Stalker!" The ghost tiled her head in a confused way. Inuyasha braved himself and grabbed the umbrella from her grip and closed it tightly. His breath inhaling sharply from the rush. He glared at the umbrella.

"We're going to have a little trip to the old hag." With that said, Inuyasha ran toward the direction of the small store.

* * *

><p><em>AN<em>

_lol Inuyasha has a stalker =w=_

_Thank you for the reviews. I know this story isn't interesting yet, but it'll get better. I promise :)_


End file.
